drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jewish Conservative Pro Life Born Again Overweight Asian Indian Homophobic Lesbian Broad Who Cuts Herself
The Jewish Conservative Pro Life Born Again Overweight Asian Indian Homophobic Lesbian Broad Who Cuts Herself is a character who appeared in the episode Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree. She is the person who reviewed Drawn Together and gave it a bad review. She is meant to parody the real life Entertainment Weekly who gave Drawn Together an F as a grade. Appearance The Jewish Conservative Pro Life Born Again Overweight Asian Indian Homophobic Lesbian Broad Who Cuts Herself is a fat woman with Caucasian skin and dark, curly, red hair. She has fat pink lips and a black unibrow. She wears a light green shirt that says "PRO LIFE" in purple letters and a blue skirt. She wears two necklaces. One with a cross and one with the star of Judaism. Her legs are covered in many bloody cuts and scars and a few band aids from cutting herself so much. She wears born again earrings and has a conservative tattoo. Personality The Jewish Conservative Pro Life Born Again Overweight Asian Indian Homophobic Lesbian Broad Who Cuts Herself is a stuck up, pretentious woman who thinks that her opinions on everything are true and sacred, as they as treated as just that. She doesn't really seem to care about other people's feelings or anything at all and sits high and mighty in her office at Entertainment Weekly, typing away her reviews on shows and expecting everyone to agree with them no matter what anyone else thinks. Trivia *The Jewish Conservative Pro Life Born Again Overweight Asian Indian Homophobic Lesbian Broad Who Cuts Herself was made to parody the Entertainment Weekly reviewers who gave Drawn Together the exact same rating she did. *The first time Spanky addressed her, he called her a "Jewish Conservative Pro Life Born Again Overweight Asian Homophobic Lesbian Broad Who Cuts Herself" but the second time he addressed her, he called her a "Jewish Conservative Pro Life Born Again Overweight Indian Homophobic Lesbian Broad Who Cuts Herself." It is possible that she is of mixed descent. *It is obvious how she was offended by Drawn Together based in the characteristics expressed in her name and the portrayals of said things in the show. **Jewish - Edward Goldberg and The Jew Producer **Pro Life - Foxxy Love, Child Services, Captain Girl, and Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care (Even though that episode aired after this one) **Overweight - Toot Braunstein and A Tale of Two Cows **Asian - Ling-Ling, Gay Bash, and Super Nanny **Indian - Toot Goes Bollywood (Even though that episode aired after this one) and The Pizza Delivery Man from Dirty Pranking No. 2 **Homophobic - Princess Clara, and Clum Babies **Lesbian - Hot Tub, Gay Bash, and Xandir (Even though he's a guy) **Cutting Herself - Toot Braunstein Category:Villains Category:LGBT Category:Anti Gay Category:Characters Category:Enemies of Spanky Category:Females Category:Asians Category:Jews Category:Indians Category:Christians Category:Tara Strong Category:Minor and recurring characters Category:Fat characters Category:Divorced Category:Elderly Category:Widows/Widowers